


Juego eterno

by Nakuru



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Community: mision-insana, Español | Spanish, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megumi encontraba divertido aterrorizar a Kaori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juego eterno

Sentarse en un tejado distaba de ser cómodo, pero a Megumi no le importaba hacerlo para aproximarse a la ventana de Kaori y darle un par de golpes para avisar de su presencia.

—Adivina quién~

Estaba segura de que su canturreo hacía que Kaori se estremeciese de miedo y se alejase inútilmente de la ventana, consciente de que no podía salir de la casa y de que no podría defenderse si ella entraba a esta.

Cosa que a Megumi no le interesaba hacer, pues su interés en darle la oportunidad de revivir era nulo.

Pero si alguien más la mataba y si Kaori se llegaba a levantar de su tumba, Megumi estaba dispuesta a encargarse de ella en cierta forma, para así continuar divirtiéndose con su juego y entretenerse buscando nuevas formas para aterrarla eternamente.


End file.
